Sick game
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Someone left Reid a little note and soon he finds himself playing a sick game. Could it be Morgan? Hotch? Rossi? Or maybe someone else.  rated 'M' cause fic is a bit on the hard side. full on slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ Not a sadist over here but god...I sure love writing about that kind of stuff. Enjoy this twisted fic and please R&R! For reals….more like this is on the way. Also, looking for beta readers, just letting y'all know._

  
>It was just a fold piece of white paper, just a tiny piece and yet Reid couldn't help but glace at it.<p>

Everyone was at work that day, all looking over different cases files while grieving the lost of Emily Prentiss. Hotch had already talked to everyone yet the effect was mild at best.

Reid of course, took notice of how his team was acting and even though he felt a little guilty he couldn't help it- he is a profiler after all. And yet no matter what he was thinking, his mind still found itself drawn to that little piece of paper.

_Penelope Garcia has been given a few days off, go to her room and look for a small blue box.  
><em>  
>Reid read over the note, and again….and again, and once more. The words were printed up so there was no way he could tell who left it for him. His first reaction was that this was some kind of joke but when he looked around he saw that everyone was working, no one seen to drop a hint of what was awaiting him in Garcia's little computer room.<br>_  
>Penelope Garcia has been given a few days off, go to her room and look for a small blue box.<br>_  
>The note haunted Reid for reasons he couldn't understand. For an hour he tried to not think about it but…something wouldn't let him forget. Finally as lunch time came around, Reid made it to the room. The little knick-knacks that filled the space gave the agent a warm feeling. But that soon faded when he found the blue box sitting on her chair.<p>

And a folded piece of paper.

Reid approached the item with caution, mainly because he wondered if anyone was going to jump him from behind, but it was much worse. Nearly dropping the box, Reid went to reach for the note. His eyes widen while his face went red.  
><em><br>Using your spit as lube, stick it as far as you can.  
><em>  
>Inside the box was a vibrator, a small blue vibrator.<p>

For a moment, time appeared to stand still, Reid just stared at the item as his face filled with mix emotion.

_"What am I thinking…I-I'm not going…I can't at work…I…"  
><em>  
>While his mind was refusing to take part in this sick twisted game, Reid was already moving towards the men's room. His whole body protested, he could feel himself trembling…and yet Reid did it. He took the item in question and began to lick it with his tongue. His body started to heat up, almost at a feverish pace but in the end Reid did it. The penetration into his lower area was both painful and pleasurable. His knees went weak as it passed that tight ring of muscle and into his soft insides.<p>

He let out a few moans and stood frozen to allow his body to adjust. Splashing cold water on his face (in order to calm the redness) Reid realized that there was no controller in that box, just the vibrator. Someone was playing with him, preying on his moment of weakness.

The guilt over- whelmed Reid as he went back to work. He had lost a friend, a co-worker and yet here he was allowing himself to be used in such a perverted way.

"Hey kid" Morgan came from behind and patted Reid on the back. "…Reid?" The agent called out, seeing that his co-worker and friend seem pretty spaced out.

Reid turned his attention to Morgan as he sat on his chair. The sudden pressure moved the item inside him just a bit deeper and so he had to hide his moan with a cough.

"You okay, man? You look kinda'…"

"I'm fine" Reid said, not letting Morgan finish.

"Right, well anyways you've been sitting here all by yourself and all morning-"

Before Morgan could finish Reid felt his insides pulsating, the item was turned on. The younger agent wasn't expecting it and so, with heavy set eyes, he let out a loud shout of pleasure. Quickly he placed his hands over his mouth to fell quiet but everyone was already looking at him. Even Morgan had a confused look on his face.

The red face agent removed his hands, his mind running with a million different things to say.  
>"Uh, paper-cut…it's uh-hurts"<p>

Reid wondered if anyone bought it…they did.

"You look sick Reid. Take the day off" Morgan of course didn't buy into the whole 'paper-cut' thing but didn't seem to really care about the sound that came out of Reid's mouth.

"I'm fine, really"  
>Reid's final effort to be alone-and it worked.<p>

For the rest of the day poor Reid felt the item vibrating at a number of different speeds. He knew someone in the office was watching him, enjoying the bodily reactions he was having.  
>As the day came to an end Reid's whole body had given into the pleasure, he could barely think of anything else. As he left to get a drink at the water cooler, Reid came back to his desk with something awaiting him.<p>

A fold piece of white paper.

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
><strong>_The game has just began, more on the way.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**__ WARNING some hard stuff ahead. Ain't gonna lie…I didn't know how to end this ch so, yea…sorry about that. Anyways so not the point, the point im trying to make is that…this fic is getting real messed up. You've been warn. Please note that I am looking for beta readers and such, I'm so not the best person to see the *many* errors I make in both spelling in grammar-So yea, just letting that all out there. So anyways please enjoy and R&R!__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
><strong>_  
>Morning had come by quickly, yet with the spring sun hidden under dark clouds it was hard to tell. Reid awoke that day with a sore back, well not so much his back as it was his lower, more 'private' area. But still, it was another weekday which meant work, which meant…<br>_  
>…Should I open it?<em>

While dressing for work Reid stared intensely at the folded pieces of paper, but the last one he found before leaving work yesterday was still left unopened. His mind started to relive that day and couldn't help but go red in the face. And the fact that Reid still had the vibrator hidden away in his bag (cleaned) didn't help.

With nervous hands the FBI agent reached toward the note, his body quivering slightly. Was it excitement? Was it fear? Whatever the emotion was, the young man went ahead and read the printed words out loud.

"Today at work you will miss lunch-wait for me in Garcia's room"

To make it clearer, Reid read it again and once more before the mixture of emotions took over.****

  
>"Morning agent Reid" Hotcher greeted the young man as he entered the large room. Everyone was there, much like the day before, working away.<p>

After a few more greetings, Reid found himself turning his head to the clock. From there he would glace at the computer time and lastly his watch (which he wore over his shirt sleeve).  
>But why did he want time to pass by so fast? Why did he reinsert the vibrator inside him? These were the tiring questions that plagued Reid's head-And for good reason.<p>

But that all came to an end as the clock read- 11:56 am- And so he got up from his chair and headed back to that room. Nearly running, Reid reached the empty space, remembering what Garcia was still away. Closing the door behind him, the sense of guilt and a little shame, once again took over.

Grieving makes people do things out of the norm…They seek to be comfort…that's why I came…because it feels so good.

Rationalizing the situation, it was really Reid's way of (almost) lying to himself. But in the end it didn't matter, he was still in this room awaiting the one who look joy in watching him humiliated the day before.

Soon enough, while deep in thought, the agent took noticed of something-Another note awaiting him on top of Garcia's desk.  
>Unlike the other times before, he opened this one right away.<p>

"On your knees and face away from the door"

Reid took a sharp intake of breath and did as told.

The embarrassment was the thrill of it all, to be used by this unseen force in such a way…it's really not normal and yet for Reid, the excitement was too great to pass up.

And then he heard it, the door opening and the sound of it being locked.

It was hard for the young agent to not turn his head; in fact he almost did at least 2 times. The person who entered the room took his (or her) time watching the obedient Reid.

And then it all went dark.

"Is-Is this necessary?" Nervously Reid was protesting to the fact that the person in question had tied a blindfold around the agent.

And then he felt it…While being on his knees, Reid could feel the others warmth…he could smell the unknown person. Being as compliant, Reid anxiously opened his mouth-and was well rewarded.

The game master's pulsating flesh entered the other's warm mouth and as soon as Reid made contact with it his lips tightly wrapped around the vein filled shaft. All 5 senses flared uncontrollably, as Reid felt the unknown male place his hands over his head and forced him down to the base of the flavoursome cock. The blindfolded agent began to gag and choke as both saliva and bodily fluids started to dripped down his chin.

And then he heard the door unlock.

As a natural reaction Reid was about to remove the blindfold but soon felt the other person grabbing at his arms.

"Wha-what…what if someone walks in?"

Reid could hear a light chuckle, as if to mock him.

"…D-Don't laugh…" The blind agent felt that shame again.

But soon enough he felt those same hands pulling on his hair, forcing him to lean his head forward. Reid opened his mouth and went right to work.

His tongue took great joy in the new flavours and for what seem like hours continued to do so.  
>But poor Reid could hear people just outside the room. After some time he wondered, what if someone walked in? What if someone saw him-being used in such a disgraceful way?<br>Reid couldn't hide it…the fear of all that just made it more thrilling. His own hard-on was pitching a rather noticeable tent, seeking the same attention Reid was giving the unknown person. And so, while servicing the other man, the younger agent unzipped his pants and began to pleasure himself.

It wasn't long till agent Spencer Reid felt his own bodily fluids seeping out…making a mess all over himself and in the room. After some time the red face agent couldn't take it any longer. He turned himself around and fell on all fours.

"…do it…" He begged, his voice trembling.

For a moment there was nothing but then Reid's whole body nearly felt as if it was on fire.  
>He could feel the other person violating his lower opening with his tongue. The wetness, the sensation of it all…it drove Reid to a whole other level. Sweat began to form as his whole body heated up.<p>

"Oh….God…"  
>He moaned but tried to keep it under control, in fear that someone outside would hear him.<br>"…Keep going…"

Soon the tongue was replaced by a fingers, all meant to loosen his hole.  
>"…It-Its still inside…"<br>Reid began to pant wildly as the owner of the game started to dig for the item. Spencer could feel his insides adjusting to the many fingers that entered him. He went weak and light headed as the little blue vibrator was pulled out…and something much bigger was shoved in. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:**__ Kept this one pretty short. This ch takes place right after Season 6 ep 20. Enjoy and please R&R__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
><strong>_  
>The plane ride back home from San Francisco was nerve racking as Reid kept to himself, the fact was that someone in his team was the mastermind behind everything that happen in the last few days. The agent watched everyone carefully-studying their behaviour.<p>

_…It has to be one of them…  
><em>  
>Reid crossed his arms while deep in thought.<p>

_well…not one of them, just 3. Morgan, Hotch…Rossi…  
><em>  
>The agent began to blush, the idea what one of was taking such enjoy in humiliating him was, well it was thrilling. In fact Reid couldn't forget the taste of cock he had in his mouth. It was almost upsetting to admit but the agent now had a growing need for it.<p>

"You doing okay?"

Reid was brought back to reality by Morgan's concerned words. He looked up at the man and just nodded, he even faked a smiled. The bigger man appeared slightly puzzled but went back to his seat, no questions asked.  
><em><strong>~*~*~*~*~<strong>_

As the plane landed Hotch offered a 'Good job' comment of sorts as everyone was packing away for the night. Reid made it to his desk when he suddenly felt tingling warmth consuming his slender body frame. His eyes grew slightly hazy as he saw it lying peacefully on top of his desk, another folded piece of paper.  
>Drawing in a heavy breath, the B.A.U member was ashamed to see that his body was reacting quite positivity.<br>_  
><em>…_Not again_…_  
><em>  
>Reid sat down as his hard-on grew. He waved goodbyes to his team while claiming a large load of paperwork was keeping him in late. And once everyone was out of sight the agent took his note and hid away in the corner, like a small child unwilling to share his toys.<p>

"Strip"

This was new. Reid read it again,

"_Strip_"

The note wasn't even a note, it was just one word printed on white paper.

Under the fluorescent light, perspiration had started to take its effect. Wasn't as if it was hot indoors, far from it, but Reid was already sweating in a panic. His blushing face was nearly burning hot as once again he stared at the immoral note.

"_Strip_"

The trembling man looked around to ensure he was isolated from any set of eyes and then right there, in the middle of the B.A.U office, Reid did as ordered.  
>For a moment he stood there naked, his knees weak, his eyes heavy with shame while his man-hood seek attention.<br>What could the agent do but give in?  
>Reid caressed his own body, and for a moment he imaged it was someone else, but soon he began to pleasure himself.<p>

The agent grumbled and mourned while he bent over his own desk. His forehead made contact with the wooded top while Reid tried to calm his breathing. There was a strange rush like no other as Reid reached a level close to ecstasy. His quivering frame nearly collapsing has he reached climax.

After the clean up and after the shame lessen, Reid looked down at the note one last time.

_"Strip"_

He didn't want to continue this game, it was time to find out who was messing with him.


End file.
